What Could Have Been-Preview
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Just a preview for my headcanon of 'what if Kelly hadn't died.' Kelly suddenly appears in the bullpen and meets Gibbs' team: Tony, McGee and Kate. Rated T because that's what I'm used to. If anyone is interested in me writing another one shot, or even a series of these, I will. They will include the team with Kate and/or Ziva. Complete, but I'll be adding more depending on reviews.


Tony, Kate and McGee were walking into the bullpen, having just finished up lunch with Abby, when they saw a red-head sitting behind Gibbs' desk, watching the news on the monitor while eating some takeout. The news was suddenly paused, and they looked at her to see her looking at them.

"Can we help you with something?" Tony asked, a cocky smile on his face as the woman got up and began brushing the nonexistent food crumbs off of her white blouse and black skirt.

"No." She said, having a very cool demeanor.

"Are you waiting for someone, miss?" McGee asked, putting his phone on his desk charger

"Yes, I am actually."

"Maybe we can keep you company while you wait." Tony said from his desk

"Maybe you can." The woman walked over to the desk and smirked at Tony

"Say, do you have any plans tonight?" Tony asked, "Cause I have got a spare ticket to the movies tonight and no one wants to go."

"You didn't ask us, Tony." Kate said, having too much fun at ruining the man's attempts at wooing the stranger

"I suppose he figures none of you wanted to go with him," the woman said "and I can't imagine why." She leaned closer to Tony "He looks so handsome, and smart."

McGee snorted, drawing the woman's attention to him instead of Tony. "And what's a cute boy like you doing, hanging out in such a stressful job?" She walked over to him.

"I- I don't know what you're referring to, but this job-"

Kate butted in "I don't mean to interrupt, but, if I am may ask your name."

The woman blushed "Oh, no. You aren't the rude one. I walked in here without introducing myself."

"No miss, you are a guest, allow us to introduce ourselves." Tony said, standing back up "My name is Anthony DiNozzo. But, everyone calls me Tony."

The woman nodded "I think Anthony suits you just fine." She shook his hand

Tim stood up next, extending his hand "My name is Timothy McGee. Everyone just calls me Tim, McGee or-"

"Probie!" Tony coughed into his sleeve

The woman shook Tim's hand as well "I think either name suits you perfectly." She then turned around to Kate.

"I am Kate Todd." The two shook hands, that was when Kate noticed the woman was wearing Navy issue dogtags, but she couldn't see what they said.

"Pleasure to meet all of you, please excuse my previous actions. My name is-"

"Kelly Shannon Gibbs," a voice from the stairs sounded. They all looked up at the same time to see Gibbs, the boss of the three federal agents, descending the staircase. He walked up to the redhead and asked "what did I tell you about messing with my team?"

The woman, now identified as Kelly, looked at him with no show of backing down "To not too."

Gibbs looked at her and smirked "I expected you to say sorry."

"No sir. Rule 6: Never say you're sorry. It is a sign of weakness."

Gibbs gestured to the unopen box of take-out "That mine?"

Kelly nodded "Yup. It's sweet and sour chicken, just what you order." She grabbed a small bag "And I got you an eggroll."

Gibbs smiled "You are too good to me Kelly. I take it you gave the director the fried rice, chow mein and general Zhou combo?"

Kelly nodded "Yeah dad. Just like she asked."

"What, she's your _daughter_!?" Tony asked, disbelief in his voice

"So, guess the movie is off?" Kelly joked

Gibbs glowered at DiNozzo as he dropped the bag with the egg roll on his desk "What movie..?" His voice was a promise to give Tony hell if he didn't answer.

"I swear I didn't know that she's your daughter boss!" Tony said in defense

Gibbs stared at DiNozzo, cool and calculating, before he turned to Kelly "Gave him somethin' to think about."

Kelly nodded, before she noticed the director. "Director Shepard's waiting for me."

As she walked up the stairs, Gibbs sighed before opening up his takeout "Just like her mother."


End file.
